DBZ love story
by FuckYoCarrot
Summary: Baby somehow managed to survive, and two years after Omega Shenron is defeated, he returns to earth stronger than ever, for his longing revenge. Meanwhile, after Broly, Turles and Raditz was wished back, they begin their journey to Earth, where they'll meet Phoenix and #24, two girls who are already mind-controlled. Love, heart break and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this story will contain curse words and OC's! It's basically Broly x OC & Raditz x OC. M'kay, my best friend and I thought this up, so the two OC's are based on us (except, their descriptions don't really match ours). We may do something where I write the first chapter, she writes the second, I write the third and so on, but I still need to check with her about that. The android (****#24 aka Annie) is based on me :D and Phoenix is based on her. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, all rights to Akira Toriyama. I only own Phoenix and Annie.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Revelations**

**-Holly**

Three unusually muscular figures appeared on the dim and abandoned Planet Vegeta with a flash of blinding white light. With their eyes clenched shut, questions clouded their minds. Unasnwerable questions.

When they found the sweet sweet strength to open their eyes, they looked around. It took time for their vision to focus correctly, but when it did, a multitude of curse words and exclamations echoed through the lengthy room.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOT!" The most muscular of the three screamed when he got to his feet, charging at a shorter man with black hair that spiked out in all directions.

"No, idiot!" The victim hissed, dodging a punch directed at his stomach. "It's Turles! What the fuck... Where the fuck are we?" He asked, looking around.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're in the Royal Palace." Said a calm voice. A man with long, black spiky hair stood against the marble walls with his arms crossed, a smug grin painted to his masculine features. "Turles. Broly. It's good to see you again."

"Raditz..." The man named Turles hissed.

Raditz had to be right, which was something they figured out after a few moments of looking around. Sure, the room's walls were cracked with missing chunks here and there, the long red carpet leading to the throne had lost it's color, and majority of the room was covered with debris, but there was no mistaking it. Turles cursed himself under his breath for not realising sooner.

"Idiots!" Came a gruff voice from behind the stone wall to the left of the thrones left-overs. "Hey, idiots. Stop standing around and come over here!"

Turles lifted his finger and shot a bright red beam at the stone walls concealing the source of the voice. There sat three undamaged white functioning pods. Broly, Turles and Raditz approached them and looked inside. There was a large chair in each pod along with a decent sized screen, showing Prince Vegeta himself. His hair was shorter than usual, and he wasn't equipped with his expected Saiyan attire. He wore a black leather vest accompanied by a maroon muscle shirt.

"P-prince Vegeta?!" Raditz exclaimed. They were all shocked at his unexpected appearance.

"Yes, Raditz." said Vegeta, folding his arms with a devious smirk. "It's me."

"What the hell happened, Vegeta? Softened up?" Turles teased.

Vegeta directed a threatening look at Goku's look-alike.

"Say that again to my face when you arrive at Earth." He dared. The three men looked puzzled. Since when were they going to Earth? "Look, I'm the reason you're standing where you are. I wished you all back with the dragon balls because, well, we've got quite a situation here on Earth." He explained, eyebrows knitting together in a serious manner.

"Wait.. Why should _we _go to _your _beloved planet of weaklings to _help _you?" Turles laughed.

"Because I can make your little planet _and_ pathetic lives disapear before you can _think _of apologising. Don't denounce, _do." _

After disconnecting the video call, they all got into a pod and set the coordinations of Earth. The pods rose off of the rubble, ascending into the crimson red sky. Simultaneously, the pods flung out into space.

"Why are we doing this?" Broly asked through the transmitters in the pod. His oh-so-soft tone made Turles wince with disgust.

"Because, _Brocolli, _once we have their trust we shall mar everything in sight, continuing the Saiyan onslaught. Then we will break Vegeta's neck, letting him feel our wrath once and for all! When things are looking absymal, we'll kill _Kakarot's _loved ones, then wait for him to abate and become vulnerable to our attacks." Turles replied, his voice becoming more and more aggressive with each word. "Taking Earth's most strongest women, we will repopulate the mighty race and rebuild the Saiyan empire!"

"That surely was a mouthful, Turles. Been planning this moment?" Raditz asked, shaking his head.

"For too long..."

"Anyway, we can't just charge in and destroy everyone and everything..." Raditz said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "For multiple reasons, actually."

Turles grunted and shifted in his seat, excited to be back in action.

* * *

There was an unhealthy disturbance in the Earth's atmosphere. Phoenix Halliwell, a member of the Espada, was drawn out of her home after sensing the drastic changes. She walked along the streets, grunting as her black hair blew into her face. She pushed her hair - along with a blue and pink streak - behind her ear.

She was used to being stared at, with her unusual purple eyes, odd attire and black and rainbow hair. So, keeping her sight focused on the mountains ahead, she continued walking, narrowly dodging passing pedestrians.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sudden change in the skies colour. It had gone from a delightful cloudless blue, to a cloudy grey. Staring up at the sky while continuing her daily stroll, she ran into somebody.

It wasn't hard for Phoenix to figure out that this girl she had run into wasn't human. Her power level was much higher than the ordinary bypassers, yet she had no visible muscle. Her eyes were a haunting ice blue, which stood out amongst the crowd of people.

She had layered Burgundy hair which was effortlessly tied into a half-up half-down styled ponytail. She wore a black slouchy beanie, skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, which was accompanied by a denim vest.

"Sorry!" The girl apologised quickly before rushing off. Imprinted on the back of the vest, was the large Red Ribbon Army logo. Phoenix had met Dr. Gero, the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Army androids. The fact that the strange girl had his logo on her jacket made her seem more suspicious. "Eighteen, wait up!"

Phoenix stared as the mysterious girl ran after someone.

_CRASH!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts, yet again, by a loud crash, followed by an explosion and a multitude of people screaming a mixture of terror and agony in the distance. _What truths lie beyond the cries of pain in the distance... _She quoted in her mind, her facial features contorting into a devious smirk. Phoenix ran off to find the source of the commotion, leaving the rest of West City standing around with confusion visible in their eyes.

* * *

"24!" Android 18 hissed, holding her teenaged daughter close to her side. Her 'sister' ran towards her, barging through the crowd of frightened citizens. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know! I'm going to go check it out." 24 replied with haste, adjusting her black slouchie.

18 shook her head with doubt, growing aggravated with the panic in the street. Somebody could get severely injured and trampled on, for goodness sake! And if it was her daughter, all hell would break loose.

"Damn it, 24. You better be careful." Her sister warned. "I'm going to take Marron to Roshi's house. I'll be back in a few minutes."

24 nodded and watched as her sister flew off into the sky, holding her daughter tight. She clenched her fists with the most ready-for-action grin she could pull, before running towards the source of destruction. After realising she wouldn't exactly get _anywhere _with the city running riot around her, she flew into the sky with a large, boosting jump.

She looked around, her eyes scanning the city below her. Brows knitting together in a confused manner, she looked down, trying to determine whether her attention was drawn to a sick illusion, or if it was reality.

"No... Piccolo died..." She said to herself, fighting back a frown. Piccolo _was_, after all, a good friend of hers. "Wait..." She smacked herself, at her idiotic remark. "Of course that isn't _Piccolo... _This dude dresses nothing _like _Piccolo."

She began her descent to fight off the green man terrorizing West City.

"Hey, you!" She called as her feet made contact with the road. She could feel the warmth through her charcoal grey combat boots.

The unidentified Namekian man spun around, a beam of blue light extending from his glowing red eyes, stretching across the street to reach the young android. Just before it reached her, she crossed her arms out in front of her in an 'X' formation, forming a red energy barrier. The beams hit the barrier, not affecting it at all.

_Goku's training really paid off... _She thought, keeping her face straight and serious, her eyes intent on the invading man. Goku had taught her a few basic techniques after her and her siblings were forgiven and trusted a few years back.

She knew the instant transmission technique (she was really lucky to have learnt it!) and she almost learnt the Kamehameha. She had the ability to be able to use any attack she saw in action, without having to practice it. Well, not with every technique. Most, though.

As the eye beams died down, so did her energy barrier. She got into her fighting stance and prepared for the Namekian to make a move. She found it strange that a Namekian would be invading such a peaceful planet, but then again, his eyes were glowing red. That means evil...

_...In a cliche sort of way..._ She sighed. _Everything seems so cliche around here..._

Four more Namekians walked out from behind a damaged sky-scraper, taking their stances by the first Namekians side; two to the left, two to the right.

Her mouth was slightly agape, as she was unprepared to take on five Namekian men. They _had _to stand second strongest, that's next to the Saiyan race. She'd give them credit; their power levels were impressive.

As they charged forwards, she braced herself for battle. There was a blinding light, android 24 had to clench her eyes shut. When the light died down, she opened her left eye to see the girl she ran into standing in front of her, holding off the men with quite a large sword...

* * *

**'What truths lie beyond the cries of pain in the distance'. I got that quote from a game (Resident Evil Outbreak) because I really love it :o Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Malevolence**

**-Holly**

Phoenix dashed behind buildings, taking many turns on her seemingly interminable quest to find the ones responsible for destruction. There was an uncomfortable and eerie stillness in the city, which made her want to pick up the pace. She just hoped the cities residents evacuated, rather than being blasted into smithereens or even crushed under the many piles of debris she passed.

The city cleared _fast_. Maybe the threat was excessively intimidating.

She could feel that power level. The one that stood out against the crowd. She would have gone onto believe that _she_ was the culprit of such a mess, only there were several other power levels surrounding the mysterious girls. Together, they held the ability to overthrow her.

_Hurry up, Phee, she may be in trouble... _She thought to herself as her eyebrows furrowed with intent.

She could feel that she was getting closer, and she could also hear the beginning of a full-blown battle. With an aggravated grunt, she ran as fast as she could.

Phoenix jumped into the air, diving through a smashed apartment window. There were portraits hanging askew on the wall. Cracks were forming here and there, and just about every window was smashed. She tried to ignore most of it, and continued by running across the living room, only to jump out of the back window.

The battle was just about to start, and she felt rather hurt that she wasn't included. She _always _loved a battle. _Guess I have to change that.._ As Phoenix was falling, she dropped a ball of ki to create a diversion of some sort. It produced a blinding light for a brief moment, which allowed her to land peacefully.

The men who were about to charge at the girl stumbled back, holding their forearms against their eyes. Phoenix pulled an enchanted sword she had since she could remember out of it's sheath, and swung it to the side. The blade extended up to two and a half meters long.

As the green men gained their ability to see once again, they charged at the girl, only to be held back by her sword. They could've jumped... or flown... but they were too outraged to care.

"Hurry!" The girl growled through clenched teeth. Her sword began to shorten, inch by inch. 24 panicked, searching her mind for a useful technique. "_Quick!_"

* * *

Vegeta folded his arms, staring out of the third floor corridors window. Something was wrong out there. He, too, could feel the power of the invasive Namekians and the two unidentified girls, but his attention was more intent on the familiar power out further into space. He had been sensing the energy for three days before deciding to wish back the three Saiyans, who tripled in strength, agility and stamina.

But they weren't the only ones tripling in strength.

A devious smirk began to form, replacing the mighty Saiyan Prince's belligerent stare. Those goons better not screw up, that's all he could say.

_It'll feel good to be back in action... _

* * *

"Don't you two find it rather strange that Vegeta wished us back? I mean, surely he could handle whatever it is that's happening out there..." Turles asked, earning two frustrated growls.

"Turles! _Justgowithit!" _Raditz hissed. "For now, at least. In the mean time, you better shut up and let me rest."

Turles glared out the small circular window, watching as they passed planets that varied in color and texture. He was going to kill Vegeta before he could do so to them. Even Broly found Vegeta's plan strange.

But he was more worried about the fact that he no longer had anybody to control his power level, after the death of his father. If things got intense, he'd go mental, and he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was a big risk for him to be on Earth, even he knew that.

But why should he care?

He was a Saiyan, for goodness sake. A descendant of the most murderous and prideful of races.

But it was a risk to even _think _of denouncing Vegeta, considering he had hold of the Dragon Balls. He could wish for them to collide with a giant meteor, or have them blasted into the sun. The possibilities were endless.

They just had to obey for now. Until Vegeta is vulnerable...

* * *

24 jumped into the air and shot multiple ki balls at the green men. They looked up growling, eyes a deep red. Phoenix took the opportunity to tuck away her sword and dash off a few meters.

"THEY LOOK PISSED!" 24 shouted to Phoenix, cupping her mouth to amplify her words.

"YOU DON'T SAY?!" Phoenix yelled back, floating slowly off the ground.

"WELL, ACTUALLY, I DO SAY! YOU HEARD ME SAY IT!"

Phoenix shook her head and face-palmed. "Idiot.." She muttered.

"LOOK OUT!" Phoenix spun around and ducked, dodging a clenched, green fist. She swung her leg into the Namekian mans, leaving him to lose his balance.

She was punched in the shoulder with such force, she was sent across the street. She laid in a heap of debris, observing a rip in her white jacket. Her already piercing glare hardened at the Namekian who had attacked her.

"That was my favorite jacket..." She breathed. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Malevolence was brewing up inside of her, reading to burst out in the form of destruction.

"No!" 24 yelled, pushing away one of the attackers. "We can't just _kill _them! They're being mind-controlled by something!"

"How do you-" Phoenix was interrupted as a green beam of light stretched out across the street. She jumped to the side, watching as the spot she had just been seconds prior was obliterated. "-know?!"

24 punched one man in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"These are Namekians! GAH! They're one of the strongest, yet benevolent of races!"

"The girl is right," said a gruff voice. Vegeta landed in the middle of the scene, arms crossed over his chest. "And I know _exactly _what is causing them to act so indifferently. I've called in back-up, though," He smirked deviously. "They'll be here in several days."

"Woah, woah, woah, _woah!" _24 exclaimed, jumping three meters back to avoid an attack. "Vegeta. _You_ called _back-up?!" _She laughed. And laughed ... and laughed. Soon she was on the ground, breathless and clutching her stomach. Phoenix even had to guard her, so she wasn't blasted into smithereens.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It's just so... unnatural... HAAHAHAHAHA!"

"You better watch it, girl. I could kill you cretins before you even have time to _blink_," He challenged, glaring at the girl, wiping a tear from her eye_. _Yes. She had laughed that hard.

Still on the ground, she grinned challengingly at Vegeta.

"Who are _you _to call _me _a cretin?" She asked. "Kill me, then you might as well kill your children. They love me, Vegeta, and you know it. It'll break their fragile hearts."

He growled, and stepped forwards. It was strange that he wasn't being attacked as they stood there bickering.

"A BIT OF FUCKING HELP WOULDN'T HURT!" Phoenix screamed, aggravated.

After about an hour of battle, with senseless bickering in between, they had managed to knock all the Namekians unconscious, before concealing them within a large, metal dome. It was made from a sort of material you wouldn't find anywhere but Planet Vegeta, as Bulma had made multiple duplicates.

"So, in all seriousness, who did you call for backup?" 24 asked, pulling her slouchie off. Two white horns were revealed, but she didn't mind as they were all out of the public area.

"YOU HAVE HORNS?!" Phoenix shrieked, reeling back with a shocked expression. "H-how?!"

"Ugh... If you must know, when Dr. Gero created me -yes, I'm an android- he created me with a bit of the Diclonius mutation. So ya' know. I've got horns."

"I kinda figured you were an android.. but wow..."

"ANNIE!" Vegeta's 16 year old daughter, Bulla, exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. She hugged her friend tight, beaming.

"Annie?"

"Nickname. You know... Android... Annie. It's a much more appealing name than '24'," Annie explained.

* * *

"That planet we just passed had an incredible power level... Should we go check it out?" Broly asked, breaking the soothing silence.

"SHUT UP, BROLY!" Raditz and Turles exclaimed simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise!**

**-Patience**

**Time Skip.**

They were here, all of us could sense it. But only I knew what it really meant. I heard Annie calling me, and telling me to come back as I ran out of the house."No, there's a kid in this house. I'm not letting anyone here get hurt because of me!" I shouted back. My human shell was ripped away from my true form as I pulled myself out of my gigia. I sonidoed to where the spiritual energy was coming from. Aizen... I knew it. "Ahhh. Phoenix, my dear. I was afraid we would not see you." Aizen smiled, though I could tell it was fake. I crouch with my fist to the ground and hang my head. "I apologize, my lord, but I have not completed my mission," I say. His smile grows and he nods, turns around and walks back into the gargantua. I screwed up, I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings and didn't notice the four men who had flown down to land behind me. "What exactly are you?" A voice I'm sure I know asks. I turn around to see that Vegeta guy with three other men. I turned to fully face them, but didn't answer. Instead, I gave him a confused look. "You're not supposed to be able to see me," I replied warrily. One of the men that was with Vegeta gave me a strange look, "Of course we can see you. Why wouldn't we be able to?" He asks, surprised. One of the other men, the much smaller one hit his arm and retorted, "Raditz! You can't just ask people why they think they're invisible!" I raise an eyebrow and a smile quirks my lips. I shake my head and turn around. "You have no need to worry much longer, Vegeta. I'm needed back home, I wasn't meant to be here this long," I smirked. "What do you mean?" A small voice came from behind the men. I sonidoed behind them and picked up the small girl that was hiding behind Vegeta. "Maybe, but if I do leave, you're coming with me, kiddo," I picked her up and hugged her close to me. She giggled and hugged back. I turned to the four men looking at me and smirked. "What? You don't know me, you don't know what I've done, you don't know what I've been through!" I retorted sarcastically.

* * *

**-Holly (Patience got bored)**

**Third person.**

Annie landed in the field Phoenix had gone off to. The other energy they all felt had disappeared, but it was replaced by that of the three new men standing with Vegeta.

"So... who are they?" She asked, her gaze darting back and forwards between the three Saiyans. Her eyes fell on one man, and she felt it was hard to avert them. He had long black spiky hair - shorter than one of the other men - with a golden band wrapping around his forehead underneath his fringe.

When she realized that she was staring, and the man was staring right back, she blushed slightly and looked at Vegeta, awaiting his answer.

"This is that back-up-" He was interrupted by Annie's obnoxious snickering at the mention of calling back-up. You'd think she was more mature. "Never mind, then." He snapped.

"No... no... I'm seriously. I'm seriouslah," She said, before taking a deep, laugh-shaken breath. She should've been over it by now, but the idea of the most arrogant Saiyan in existence calling for _back-up_ was just surreal. "Tell me."

Vegeta grunted.

"This is Broly, Turles and Raditz. They're all Saiyan warriors, although they have not yet surpassed _my _power," He smirked his signature Geta-smirk. "By now I should be as strong as Kakarot."

"Speaking of which, where is my brother?" Raditz, the man with the longest hair asked. He didn't look too pleased to mention his name.

"Don't get your hopes up, Vegeta. Kakarot is really... ... ... You're Kakarot's brother?" Annie asked, tilting her head and observing Raditz' features. She snorted. "I can hardly see the similarities."

Phoenix glanced at each of the Saiyans, taking in their unique details. _I shouldn't really be thinking this... But... Raditz is kinda..._

"Hot out here, isn't it?" Annie asked, using her hands to fan herself.

"Vegeta," Broly said firmly. "Why did you call for us to come here?"

_Broly's so tall, and muscly, and strong, and intimidating... Buthisvoiceissocuteohmygodohmygod... _Annie thought, staring off into space, expressionless. _No! I can't be thinking that... What would 18 say if she could read my thoughts? Well, she had Krillin so, NYUEHHH!_

"A few days ago, I could feel a power level, much greater than Omega Shenrons," he began. Annie gaped and Phoenix froze. "Yes, but the energy was familiar. And if it's who I think it is, we have a problem."

Phoenix tapped her chin after letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Well, this doesn't affect me... I can just leave this dimension all together... What would Brian Boitano do?" _

"Damn it, Phoenix, this is no time for South Park references. And if you think you're leaving us to deal with it, you can just forget it!" Annie exclaimed, waving her arms about. Before Phoenix could ask, Annie had answered her question. "No, you didn't think it, you whispered it. Anyway, Vegeta, who do you think it is we're dealing with?"

"Baby."

All eyes were on him. He was right; they did have a problem if he was correct. If Baby was stronger than Omega Shenron, and had the power to control anybody, the world would seriously be doomed.

"That's very unlikely," Said a gruff voice, who Annie recognized immediately. She felt tears burning in her eyes, as they widened. "Baby was killed and blasted into the sun. We all saw that," Piccolo said, landing behind the small group with his arms crossed.

"P-piccolo?" Annie asked hesitantly, turning around. Suspicions confirmed, Piccolo was standing there, looking as alive as possible. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" She screamed, throwing herself into his arms. He looked down at her, blushing slightly.

Phoenix sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye dramatically, watching as the Green man awkwardly wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Wait... Piccolo?" Phoenix asked. "If you're alive, does this mean the Dragon Balls are valid again?"

"How do you think those three Saiyans are standing there if the Dragon Balls weren't valid?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh. But... what about the previous years with the Shadow Dragons and stuff?" Annie asked. "If Vegeta used the Dragon Balls, shouldn't all that shit happen again?"

"No," Raditz answered. "It's fan fiction. Just go with it."

"Ah."

"Look, we're going to need a plan if it _is _Baby. I say we form teams. Attack together," Phoenix suggested. They all considered this, rubbing their chin in deep thought. "I mean, we could combine our main attacks, form something unbelievably powerful."

Annie nodded, looking around the group.

"That could work... But who's with who? There are seven of us," She said. "There'd have to be a group of three if we want it fair."

Vegeta didn't like the idea of forming a _team _so he excluded himself from the idea.

"Okay, Annie, Piccolo and Broly can work together, fighting against Baby himself." Phoenix decides. They nod in agreement, Broly just going with it. "And I can work with Turles and Raditz."

"Sounds like a plan," Raditz grumbled, staring at Phoenix.

* * *

_Ooh they're teaming up! And, yes, I got lazy writing this chapter._


End file.
